Top Shelf
by patricia51
Summary: An off hand comment exchange between Wynonna and Nicole leads to something unexpected between the two women. Femslash. Wynonna/Nicole. Set during "Walking After Midnight".


Top-Shelf by patricia51

(An off hand comment exchange between Wynonna and Nicole leads to something unexpected between the two women. Femslash. Wynonna/Nicole. Set during "Walking After Midnight".)

(Note: I ADORE Waverly and Nicole and think it's the best pairing I've seen come along in ages and I'm already working on a multi-chapter story from Nicole's POV but the drinking scene between the Wynonna and Nicole just had too much sizzle to ignore.)

Wynonna Earp was making a determined effort to walk straight as she navigated the hall of the Sheriff's station. She was only somewhat successful but enough so that she was able to take another swig out of the bottle she was carrying and not spill any.

She passed an open door and looked in to see Officer Nicole Haught sitting at the desk in there and going through a file folder. Moved by a desire for friendly company she knocked on the glass of the door.

"Saturday night," she said as the startled red-head looked at her. "I'm the town pariah with ten years of bad deeds and social suicides to make up for. What's your excuse?"

"Neadley," was the brief reply.

Wynonna nodded. Just like the Sheriff to put his new female officer on the desk at night.

"Say no more, bosses are the worst."

Nicole examined her carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Wynonna had just taken another swallow so she returned a thumb's up. Nicole apparently accepted the gesture because she went on to comment that she felt better about not being the only one not invited to Waverly's party.

"What party?"

When Nicole explained Wynonna snorted and offered the other girl the bottle.

"You're better off not being there I promise."

It had taken a while but eventually they had passed the bottle back and forth enough so that the level of the whiskey had been seriously reduced. During that time they had grown tired of standing and then sitting. So now they had settled behind the desk and out of sight, side-by-side, slumping further and further on to the floor, their shoulders barely braced against the back of the desk. They were thoroughly trashing the girls at Waverly's party and others around the area. Well Wynonna was. Nicole was mostly nodding whether she knew the people in question or not.

"And Stephanie Jones. You know, one time Stephanie told me I should consider getting a butt lift."

"What?" Nicole said incredulously. "Your ass is like..." Nicole searched for the correct description. "Top shelf, man!" she finally said triumphantly. It even seemed worth repeating. "Top shelf."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nicole continued. "It's even better than your legs and they're amazing too."

Wynonna lifted one and then the other, admiring them. The weight of her knee high boots proved to be too much to hold them up for long though and she let them fall back down.

"Thanks again." It was the older Earp sister's turn to try to reach a conclusion. "That must be why you have your hand on my right one."

The police officer looked over and noted that her left hand was indeed placed on Wynonna's thigh. More than that it was not remaining still but rather was rubbing up and down. She saw no reason to stop. It felt nice. Wynonna felt nice. But obviously an explanation was due.

"Well," she pondered, meanwhile taking another drink, lest the bottle evaporate before she came up with something, "Well," she repeated. Oh she had it! "I have to touch your leg 'cause your ass is out of reach the way we're sitting."

That made sense to Wynonna. At least at the moment it did. So she rolled to her right until she was on her hands and knees and straddling the other woman.

"That better?" she asked rather thickly.

Rather than answer out loud Nicole let her hands doing the responding as they found the twin globes of Wynonna's ass and settled there, fingers splayed wide to cover as much of the other girl's butt as possible. She gave a sigh of satisfaction and squeezed. Then she began to explore, her fingertips tracing the curves, circling and sliding up and down from the back of the legs she had been touching earlier to the small of Earp's back but always returning to the ass she had admired.

Wynonna had closed her eyes when Haught began to fondle her ass. It not only felt good it had been a long time since anyone had done that. When she opened them again it was to find she was staring into Nicole's deep, dark eyes. She also noticed the other girl's warm breath on her face, there because Nicole's lips were parted and only inches from her own. So it was perfectly reasonable for the first time in her life to kiss another female. Deeply. And when Nicole passionately kissed her back things began to get completely out of hand. Or perhaps just how they needed to be at least for that moment in time.

The first obstacle was getting the gun belts out of the way. Wynonna's was easier although even in that losing-her-mind-in-passion she made sure the Peacemaker was near at hand should she need it. Nicole's proved more difficult as Wynonna was able to unfasten it quickly but refused to get off the other woman since she was quite happy where she was thank you very much. But they wiggled it out from under her and then commenced the ridding each other of tops and bras.

Once again their progress was slowed because Wynonna refused to take her weight off the other woman although she did get all the buttons on Nicole's uniform shirt undone and found that the red-head's bra was front clasp. Similarly Nicole absolutely refused to take her hands off Wynona's butt, forcing the older Earp girl do all the work of taking her own top and bra off.

She did manage that feat though. She sat up slightly to shed the unfastened clothing and when she did Nicole struck. Yanking on Wynonna's ass for leverage she pulled herself up enough to engulf a small but very nice breast. In fact it was perfect since she could hold all of it. Not as perfect as the ass she had let go of though Nicole hazily reminded herself.

Wynonna took the opportunity of Nicole being slightly off the floor to yank off the uniform shirt and already unfastened bra. In doing so she pushed Nicole down slightly. The red-head protested the near loss of Wynonna's breast by seizing the hard tip in her teeth just before it escaped. Wynonna gasped at the mixture of sensations. It hurt but rather than making her want to get away it turned her on.

The teeth let go only to be replaced by Nicole's fingers closing on both hard nubbins. They tugged gently, pulling Wynonna forward. When they released her the Earp Heir was conscious of two new things. Nicole had unfastened her jeans somehow and had them and her panties pushed down around her knees. Wynonna lifted first on knee and then the other, balancing by planting her hands on the side of the desk and allowing Nicole to finish stripping her.

Once she was kneeling again, now nude, the second new thing was she realized that she was straddling the red-head's face under her. And when Nicole reached up, gripped her hips and pulled down Wynonna realized what the other girl wanted and sat down on her face, to meet an eagerly waiting pair of lips and a wiggling tongue that nearly set Wynonna off the instant they began to perform magic on her.

This wasn't the first time that someone had performed oral sex on Wynonna. It WAS the first time that another girl was doing it and it certainly couldn't be the first time Nicole had done this. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere and every touch sent shivers through Wynonna. Now it was dancing over swollen labia and now it was flattening and opening Wynonna's wet slit. Now it was teasing and tapping her unhooded clit and now it slithered along her perineum and flicked at her tight puckered opening. But then it found her opening and slid up inside her as though it was reaching for her kidneys.

Having thoroughly kissed Wynonna's stomach, mound and inner thighs Nicole had settled into an open mouth kiss with her lips firmly clamped on the Earp girl's sex. Combined with the near unbreakable grip the police officer's hands on her "top shelf" ass she found herself on top but trapped. Not that she wanted to get away, especially as she built closer and closer to what she thought might be one of the most awesome orgasms of her life.

Then she went over the edge and if she had been able to have any coherent thoughts she probably would have agreed with her previous assessment. Later on she did just that. But at the time the uppermost thought in her mind, somewhat still muddled by the whiskey and even more so by the sex, was that if she was on top she was darn well going to do something about it. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to this but she'd figure it out.

She reached down to grab Nicole by her shoulders and pull her forward. There was a sharp cry and she hastily shifted her hands to tug on those shoulders rather than the breasts she had first seized. Still, it had slid the sexy cop to the right position and didn't seem to have left her any the worse off. In fact...

"Hey you didn't have to stop that," whispered Nicole as she reached up and teased Wynonna's breasts in turn.

"I was afraid I was hurting you," Wynonna replied as she leaned down.

"You surprised me. And if it did a bit than that's okay too." To confirm her point Nicole gave a quick firm pinch to both of Earp's nipples.

Wynonna needed very little encouragement. She fell on top of Nicole, kissing her demandingly. Her knees pushed the other woman's legs wide apart and she thrust herself against the other's waiting wetness.

Wynonna wasn't exactly sure that what she was doing was the right way to do, well, whatever she was doing. But it felt good, very good, and when Nicole wrapped her arms around her back and then her legs around her hips and began to push up to meet the girl on top thrusts it was apparent that it was exactly the right thing. Muffled moans and cries came from both women and frantic kisses were exchanged as they strained against each other until finally both reached their peaks and collapsed.

Sometime in their frantic joining the effects of the alcohol must have burned off for when they recovered their breath they were both cold sober and remembering that they were in the Sheriff's station and it was amazing that no one had wandered in on them. A scramble ensued as they looked for their clothes and even more importantly their gun belts. They looked at each other often but neither of them felt the need to talk right now. They knew they would have to do so eventually but for right now it would wait till there was a more convenient time.

Finally back pretty much to where they started with a few minor exceptions such as Nicole getting the buttons on her uniform shirt in the wrong holes and Wynonna realizing she had donned her jeans without putting her panties on first and where the hell where they. As they Earp heir fastened Peacemaker around her waist she stopped suddenly, looking the floor.

Several case folders had been spilled during the thrashing about and papers were strewn on the floor. A picture had caught Wynonna's eye and she asked Nicole which case it had come from. Before the red-head cop could grasp what was going on Wynonna was going down the hall with her in hot pursuit. Her eyes were fixed on Wynonna's butt as they headed for the morgue while she absent mindedly stuffed the panties she had found on the floor in her back pocket.

"Top shelf," Nicole muttered, Definitely top shelf."

(The End) 


End file.
